Black Damask
by Newtrotic
Summary: The darkness is always there, scraping against Stiles' soul. His mother told him about it when he was younger and that she would teach him how to use it. That never happened and saving everyone from the nemeton the darkness grew. Without an anchor the darkness would consume him. Sterek, and rated M because there may possibly be smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf and probably never will.

The darkness is always there, scraping against Stiles' soul. His mother told him about it when he was younger and that she would teach him how to use it. That didn't happen and saving everyone from the nemeton the darkness grew. He knew he was going to need an anchor, someone willing to share pain. Without one the darkness would release itself and consume him. Just the thought keeps him awake at night.

Stiles would act like his usual carefree self in this life or death situation, but he was more concerned with the darkness threatening to seep deeper into his soul. He turned to Derek who was tied up next to him. The succubi weren't so nice to Derek just because they could tell he wasn't exactly human. Stiles doesn't really recall being captured, but remembers the club. The succubi had been leeching off everyone they could and Derek and the pack couldn't ignore them much longer. "Heh. Do you think they're going to suck our faces off? That would be a great way to die." Stiles said and Derek growled in reply. He threw his head back and sighed. He was going to die before he had one last great conversation. After what seemed like hours Sergeant Suck face (the name Stiles gave the pucker lipped succubus).

"Theirs already anyone worth draining in this town of yours," the succubus complained and Stiles snorted. There really isn't many people to stare at in Beacon Hills. The succubus made her way to were she tied Stiles up and leaned over so their faces barely had any space between them. She squeezed his face between her fingers, "I wonder how succulent a virgin is."

"Probably horrible, you know, since we haven't had all those good life experiences," Stiles began to panic, not because he could end up as food for a sex demon, but because he could hear the darkness screaming for control. He knows the darkness can stop his very possible death, but there's the chance it'll devour his soul. When the succubus placed her lips on his he felt a sensation, not of pain or soothing, just a sensation that he can only describe as static. She began to deepen the kiss and the feeling grew worse and he felt his control slip and it happened. The succubus and his bindings were replaced with ash. He brushed the little ash off his lip and stared in disbelief. His darkness got rid of the succubus for him, but didn't try to keep hold on him.

"Stiles, what did you do?" Derek asked and looked at stiles with confusion written in his eyes.

"I-I… I'll explain later," Stiles rushed over to Derek and tried to quickly unknot the wolfs bane rope, "And you have to promise not to tell anyone." Derek gave him a nod and Stiles finally had the rope loose.

"Lets get out of here before the other one decides to return," Derek said while scanning the warehouse they're in. His vision stopped on Stiles and he looked him over more than necessary.

The warehouse the succubi kept Derek and Stiles in wasn't far from the club so they could easily get to Stiles' jeep. Stiles had already got in contact with Scott who said that the pack regrouped at Derek's apartment when they couldn't find them. Stiles literally thought they couldn't have been trying if they couldn't catch Derek's scent a couple buildings away. Once Stiles and Derek were in the jeep Derek put one of his questions back in the air, "What are you?"

"I'll tell you later when there's more air to explain," he didn't want to begin explaining what he is outside a club that could be full of anything that would want to try and kill him.

The entire pack was waiting for them when they arrived at the apartment. They didn't try and hide the concern they had for Stiles' safety and that didn't really settle well for the darkness stirring inside him. He did his best to push it back down. They began to formulate another plan to get the last succubus and Stiles mentally thanked Derek for lying about how one had already died. When the finished the plan the pack began to leave and Stiles stayed behind unnoticed. "And here I thought you were avoiding my question," Derek walked into Stiles' line of view and he can't believe the first person he was going to tell isn't his best friend. "So what are you?" Derek asked a curious tone in his voice. Stiles hesitated and swallowed. He isn't sure how to explain what he is, his dad knew because of his mother.

"I guess the technical term for what I am is…" Stiles stopped to think about what could happen after he lets the last word out. He could have his throat ripped out in a second," a demon…" He hear the darkness coo with glee that he finally admitted what he is. Stiles saw Derek tense, but there was no sign that he was going to do something horrible to Stiles. "I've known since I was six and I can't control that side of me," Stiles paused and waited to see if Derek wanted to say anything, "And since that whole nemeton thing its grown stronger and wants more control. Pretty soon I'm going to need an anchor or I'll lose the humanity I have." Stiles looked down at the floor and waited for Derek to say something.

"What type of anchor do you need? I can help." That shocked Stiles and he's positive that it showed on his face. He really thought Derek was going to ban him from Beacon Hills or something else.

"It has to be a person, someone willing to share my pain," he said the last part softly, but he knew Derek heard it with his enhanced hearing.

"It's not like you ever really get hurt." Derek said smiling. Stiles is pretty sure that either Derek has gone crazy or he can really grow on people, but that doesn't mean he'll still help if he hears the last part about anchors for demons.

"Um, I have to seal my anchor with a kiss. I know how you're-" He found himself cut off by lips meeting his. He felt something tick in place, but he doesn't care. The hottest person he's ever met is kissing him. He wants the kiss to deepen even though he knows he shouldn't want that. He forces himself to hold back a whine when Derek removes his lips.

"I hope that was enough to seal it," Stiles had to resist the urge to touch Derek whose looks somehow managed to improve. He wasn't sure if that was the effect of the kiss or the seal.

"Yeah," he swears he can already feel something inside him changing and his gut was telling him he wouldn't like it when he woke up in the morning. His gut is hardly ever wrong.

* * *

**Hello, please leave a review :3 I really hoped you like what I have so far. The title of this fic comes from the song Black Damask by Motionless In White.**

**Warning: I'll probably update once or twice a week, it really depends.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up to a weird tingling under his skin, almost like static. It took him awhile to up because when pressure hit his feet the feeling focused in. He went to run his hand through his hair, but stopped to stare at his no longer human nails. He groaned and thought he really needed a manual. He stood up and the tingling didn't stop when he made his way to the bathroom. When he ran his hand under cold water the feeling grew worse, but as the water grew hot it subsided. He released a breath of relief and fully started the shower.

When he got out out Stiles noted that his eyes gained a tinge of red. Everything Stiles could see of himself was mainly still human. When he entered his room his phone went off. Scott. "Heya," Stiles answered.  
"The succubus took Isaac," Scott went straight to the point and made Stiles snort. He has never really known Scott for getting into details unless asked.  
"Meet you at Derek's for a plan?" A voice in the back of Stiles head hissed at him for his suggestion. He ignored it easily because it's rather faint.  
"Yeah... I'm actually already there, just waiting for everyone."  
"I'll be there soon," a thought of asking Scott how Isaac managed to be wolfnapped was immediately pushed out of his mind and he quickly replaced his phone with his keys. He slipped his hoodie on and got in his jeep.

When he arrived at Derek's the whole pack was there, including Peter. "Your eyes seem significantly different," Peter said stopping Stiles in his tracks, "Don't worry, I doubt your pack will notice. I only did because I've encountered your kind before," Stiles turned to face Peter. He knows Peter has to know a bit about demons, he knows almost every supernatural thing in existence. And it doesn't help that the voice in his head grew loud daring him to ask what he knows.  
"What do you know?" Stiles asked eager to shut off the voice.  
"Not much, just that your host is probably dead," Stiles' little drop of hope burned on an imaginary ceiling. Peter didn't know anything. Well he knew about demons actually from Hell, but not his kind. He turned away from Peter and joined the pack in Derek's living room. The pack had already gathered and formulated a plan thanks to Lydia. He walked up to Lydia and waited to hear his role in it and couldn't ignore Derek who was glaring ice daggers at him. It's not something he would expect from someone he just quite literally bonded with the other day.  
"Ah Stiles," Lydia said gaining Stiles' attention, "You're the bait."  
"Why me?" He groaned tired of being the bait for every plan ever.  
"She won't expect someone like you and you'll just have to play along," he sighed at the fact that Lydia still jumps to conclusions on his sexuality which he has in fact never discussed openly and only talks to Scott about girls (even then rarely). The voice in the back of his mind scolded him for playing weak and not denying his position as bait.

They've been in a club for a couple of hours and it was beginning to seem like the succubus would never show up. When Stiles left the group he was dancing with he saw the succubus slip in from a back door. Their eyes met and hers grew wide before she ran out. Stiles' reaction time was slow, but he chased after her. The pack was quickly on her trying to run her into an alley. "Stop!" The succubus said stretching her arms out. She had to catch a before she continued with her words, "Let me leave this town and I'll return your wolf."  
"You tried to kill one of us," Derek said approaching the succubus. Stiles could feel Derek's anger, actually he could feel everyone's emotions, but Derek's was intoxicating.  
"That was Reama. She had no control of herself. We hoped to only use one of you so she could learn control, but she couldn't wait. I was going to ask for help," fear was rolling off her in heavy waves and it made the voice in the back of his mind purr with delight.  
"Return Isaac and we'll see if you get to go," the succubus must have been truly worried for her life because in that moment she began casting a spell which brought a tied up Isaac to them. "You can go, just don't plan on ever coming back," Derek growled. The succubus looked at everyone before running off as though she never used an ounce of energy. Stiles ran over to Isaac and quickly got him out of the wolfsbane laced rope. Soon the pack (besides Derek) surrounded Isaac asking a thousand questions a second and Stiles saw him blush at one. Stiles backed away from the pack, he's ready to return home and solve the puzzle that is himself. He stopped when a hand met his neck, "You weren't suppose to make her run," said a certain sourwolf.  
"She saw me and ran. I couldn't really stop her," Derek was just glaring at him. Seriously what is with him? thought Stiles.  
"Do you know why?" Derek asked after a bit. Stiles sighed. He would mention if he knew.  
"No. It could be that demons can sense the powers of others and I could just happen to be a bigger threat than wolves," Stiles shrugged and Derek began glaring at him again. He knows what hes thinking and it's on his mind as well. "I'll ask Deaton tomorrow. Right now I need to get home before my dad does."

He didn't beat his dad home, but did get back at a reasonable time to not be questioned. He was about to go upstairs, but he stopped himself and turned to his dad who was sitting on the couch reading. "Dad?" he said catching his father's attention, "Where did you put most of Mom's stuff?" He asked. His father sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"I knew you would want to go through it eventually," He walked past Stiles up the stairs. Stiles quickly followed and his father pulled the door to the attic down along with the ladder. He gestured for Stiles to go up first. When they were both up Stiles scanned the attic that he never really went in. His father pulled out a box that contained his mother's stuff, "That's it. She even left a note for you." Stiles saw his father's eyes grow glassy and turned away to make it seem like he didn't see. His father retreated downstairs to escape his memories.  
"Alright. Lets see what there is," Stiles said quietly to himself as he opened the box.

* * *

There's a reference in there and I don't mind if you sell your soul just to kill me for it. Also I may or may not need a beta so, yeah, and ideas are appreciated c:


	3. Chapter 3

Every morning seemed to add another change, but this morning was different. Stiles could feel something shifting beneath the skin of his back. That shifting caused pain throughout his body. His mom wrote it down in the note, but he still wasn't prepared for the pain. He quickly made way for the closest mirror to glimpse the rustling under his skin. It was weird. Not too weird since almost everyone he knows is a werewolf or something.

After some practice of concentration Stiles learned how to release his claws. They came in handy with opening things and that's close to about what he's going to do. He punctured the skin of his right shoulder blade just enough so the black of the leathery wings showed. He winced at the pain that shot through his body as the wing continued to rip the skin until it completely surfaced. Stiles ran a finger along the smooth leather of the wing and blood collected at the tip. The blood trickled off and landed on the floor tile as a small puddle. A shiver shot through Stiles' spine at the sight of blood.

* * *

Stiles couldn't find the perfect position to lie in. His wings wouldn't allow him to lie on his back or against something. He couldn't really sleep without his back against something, but he would have to deal until he has the wing situation under control. His mom only said relaxation allowed her to retract her wings and Stiles doesn't see how he can relax with them at all. And Deaton knew nothing of demons. Truly an uncommon species.

Giving up on trying to sleep Stiles got up and walked over to the refrigerator. He opened it to reveal a mostly empty selection, but he pulled out tropical punch anyways. There was no need to pour it in a glass so he just chugged it from the carton. While distracted by pointlessly drinking juice he didn't notice his uninvited pleasant guest. Stiles put the juice back in the fridge and literally jumped when he saw the sourwolf. "I almost died!" He yelled rather worried about his racing heart.

"Well, you didn't," Derek replied. He was trying to avoid looking at Stiles and it hurt Stiles. Are his wings horrifying?

"Are... Are my wings too much for you?" He asked quietly almost afraid to ask.

"No," Derek paused looking for the words to say, "I like them." Stiles snorted. If Derek liked them he would be looking at them, taking them in. Dereks not doing that at all, he's avoiding them like a plague.

"Doesn't seem like it. Usually when people like something they admire it, not look away," that brought Derek's eyes directly to him. It felt like fire beneath his face and soft linen knots being tied in his stomach. It wasn't a normal look. Derek was admiring him or rather eating him with his eyes.

"To be honest," a pause that seemed to last forever, "I prefer looking at you." It felt like the linen knots where being undone slowly. Stiles loves this side of Derek, it's entrancing. Derek moved into Stiles' space and pushed him up against the kitchen bar. He was careful about Stiles' wings making sure they didn't hit anything. They stayed like that for awhile not doing anything. "How long until the sheriff gets home?" Derek asked.

"Not until late," Stiles replied and oh God he just realized what may happen. He heard Derek whisper good before kissing down his neck. He really thought this would take time, but things changed with him him demoning out.

* * *

He was laying in bed with Derek, and no they didn't do the do. Derek was caressing most of Stiles' body and his wings had yet to retract. At first Derek let his fingers linger above the wings, but he eventually began stroking them. It was the greatest feeling Stiles had ever experienced and he swears he let out an actual purr. Possibly a perk of being a demon, purring. Derek laughed silently at Stiles' purring and got evil eyes in return. "What? It's really enjoyable okay?"

"You'd laugh if I purred," Derek said and he looked at Stiles teasingly.

"Yeah because you're a sourwolf," Stiles shot back, "It should be considered normal if I purr."

"Because you're a demon," Derek asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Stiles replied. He and Derek continued to just look at each other as if the other was the most interesting thing in existence. And Stiles doesn't remember when he drifted off to sleep, but when he woke his wings were retracted and Derek was gone, only a note on his desk.

* * *

**I apologize for not updating sooner and you are completely allowed to tell me to get off my lazy butt and update this.**


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't right. Then again nothing is ever right. Stiles never asked to be a demon. God hates him and wants the whole world and Hell to know. If he could he would pull out his wings, rip off his nails and extract his eyes from their sockets. But he can't because he's still weak like that. Human like that. He thought all the humanity he has left would be enough to keep Derek around. No. Nobody sees the humanity in demons. They only see what they were taught to believe.

Beliefs that say his own existence is a crime. In reality demons are just misunderstood and the same goes for Lucifer. Everything is a crime. Leaving town because you purposely fell asleep next to a demon, that you share a bond with, should be a big whopping crime. It is in his book.

* * *

Stiles doesn't know what he's doing. Well he kind of does, but it's really stupid. He stormed into Derek and Peter's apartment, which for some reason never seems to be locked, in search of Peter for answers about Derek. At the sight of the man Stiles had almost instantly pinned him against a wall. Sure he was being rude, but Peter deserves it. "Where is he?" Stiles practically growled out. God he really has spent too much time with Derek.

"Well you have to be a bit more specific on who," Peter said casually as if he wasn't being held by his neck. Stiles felt his eyes slip into their now natural form. At least Peter got a smile out of it.

"Derek," He spat out.

"I wouldn't know. He never returned last night. Always leaving without a word." Peter said while making his usual expressions when talking about something. Stiles released his grip on Peter and turned around to rub the frustration off his face. "So, you really are a demon. Such fine eyes."

"The better to see your dark soul with," Stiles replied ready to play this game.

"And talons to rip out my throat?"

"Yes and wings to help drag you down into perdition," yes Stiles hates Peter, but under that there is a bit of a friendship. Although said friendship is a bit not so normal. Possibly demented.

"Now why would my dear nephew leave such a beautiful thing?" Peter asked genuinely. He couldn't have made it easier to see that he was quite pedophilic.

"You sounded so much like a pedo right there," Stiles said and this time he turned to look at Peter. It was beginning to get annoying not seeing the other end of the conversation. "And he left because he's afraid he'll complicate my humanity. Whatever that means."

"I can most certainly help."

"Thanks for the offer, but no," Stiles would not be able to be around the man for too long. Peter was far lost in the world of sexual attraction to demonic teenagers for him to be around. Stiles turned back around on his heel and left the apartment before Peter could try to start up a pointless conversation.

* * *

"Scott, he just up and left without saying anything in person!" Stiles yelled at his friend who didn't understand Stiles' anger. He was starting to think Lydia or Allison would have been better choices to talk about things like this with. Hell, Stiles is pretty Isaac would be better. But then again he still hasn't told Scott really anything about his demonhood.

"Maybe he didn't want to wake you?" Scott suggested. And wow Scott that was some deep stuff.

"Okay I'm going to say this all pretty fast so listen closely," Stiles was moving his hands as if he was motioning the listen closely and Scott nodded his head, "So, when me and Derek were hostages to the succubuses a part of me that I've kept hidden very well decided to reveal itself and kill one of them and to keep control over it me and Derek had to form this bond thing. It allows me to feel his presence, but not where he actually is. Still following?" Stiles asked hoping he won't have to repeat much.

"What are you then?" Scott asked and Stiles was about to get right to that.

"A demon and no not evil. I was born as one so I'm awesome and stuff. This is my own body. I have some cool abilities that I can show you later."

"Why did you never tell me?"

"I thought I would never have to succumb to it," that and who tells their friend who was human most of their life something along the lines of: 'Hey bud I'm a demon, don't devour souls though. we still cool?'

"Still would have been nice to know," God Stiles loves Scott, he's not even angry about this.

"Sorry, but back to Derek. His letter said that him being around would complicate my humanity. I don't really get it."

"Maybe he thinks demon boners cause mass destruction," Scott joked.

"Haha, very funny." Stiles replied. Demon boners? Really Scott? Now his everyday life is going to be bathed in horrible non punny demon jokes. Maybe he can make some canine ones for revenge.


End file.
